


Eridan Walks in on a Very Compromising Situation but Equius Doesn't Care and Literally Just Wants to Play Minecraft with Nepeta

by TeamMagma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Eridan is dying inside, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, POV Eridan Ampora, POV Second Person, Pailing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamMagma/pseuds/TeamMagma
Summary: Eridan is mentally scarred and Equius doesn't care
Relationships: Darkleer/Orphaner Dualscar, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Meowrails - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Eridan Walks in on a Very Compromising Situation but Equius Doesn't Care and Literally Just Wants to Play Minecraft with Nepeta

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to replicate troll titles, failed epically.

Your name is Eridan Ampora. You live in a crashed ship reminiscent of a hive with your "dad", and your "brother". You enjoy playing a human game your brother Cronus insists is called "Minecraft", which sounds extremely stupid to you, because the troll name for it is "Survival Game Wherein Everything Including the Player is Made of Blocks".

Currently, you're standing next to your "computer". Survival Game Wherein Everything Including the Player is Made of Blocks is pulled up on it. You're in a game session with your two "friends", Nepeta Leijon and Equius Zahhak. Your  <strike> Flushed Crush </strike> Morail, Feferi Peixes is supposed to join you shortly. There is a noise coming from somewhere in your hive, and your friends insist that you take care of it, because it's EXTREMELY ANNOYING.

What will you do?

  
  


>Eridan: Examine Mysterious Noise

  
  


You tell your friends that you are going to be back shortly, and set out to find the source of the mysterious noise. You feel a little stupid about calling it that.

You exit your "room". To your right is your brother's respiteblock, followed by your father's. To your left, the rest of the hive. The noise seems to be coming from your right. You walk over to your brother's respiteblock, knocking on the door.

  
  


CRONUS : "wvhat do you wvaaaaant?"

ERIDAN : "are you makin that noise?" 

CRONUS : "wvhy wvould I be?" 

  
  


He has a point. The noise isn't coming from the direction of his voice.

  
  


ERIDAN : "just thought I'd ask." 

  
  


>Eridan: Investigate your father's respiteblock

  
  


You decide to check your father's respiteblock. It's the furthest block in the hive and to you it seems to be the only place left that the noise could be coming from. You open the door..

  
  


ERIDAN : "HOLY GLUB"

  
  


It's your father and the Executor Darkleer, pailing.

  
  


EXECUTOR DARKLEER : "D -+> YOU DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR?!"

ORPHANER DUALSCAR : "I THOUGHT I DID!"

  
  


>Eridan: Die inside and run away

  
  


You decide you really need to leave. Right now. You slam the door and sprint back to your respiteblock. You grab your wired hearing nuggets and unmute your voice transmitter.

  
  


ERIDAN : "EQ"

EQUIUS : "D--> Please don't call me that, and what" 

ERIDAN : "I JUST WWALKED IN ON DUALSCAR AND DARKLEER PAILING"

EQUIUS : "D--> Okay"

FEFERI : "T)(IS IS W)(AT I COME BACK TO??"

NEPETA : ":33< what"

ERIDAN : "PLEASE HELP ME I'M MENTALLY SCARRED"

EQUIUS : "D--> I don't really care"

ERIDAN : "WWHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE"

EQUIUS : "D--> I just want to play Survival Game Wherein Everything Included the Player is Made of Blocks"

ERIDAN : "NEP?"

NEPETA : ":33< I'm with Equius. We're gonna go find a kitty! Bye Eridan!"

  
  


arsenicCatnip and centaursTesticle have ceased trolling caligulasAquarium and cuttlefishCuller

  
  


ERIDAN : "FEF?? PLEASE DON'T LEAVVE ME TOO"

FEFERI : "Eri, I love you, but I really don't feel like getting into more )(ig)(blood drama rig)(t now."

FEFERI : "SEEYA"

  
  


cuttlefishCuller has ceased trolling caligulasAquarium

  
  


You turn off your computer. You slam your face down on the table. You're going to cry. Why do these things always happen to you??

  
  
  



End file.
